A Criança Misteriosa
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: A Estelar acha uma menina no parque e ela e o Robin a adotam...Só que ela não é uma criança comum... EstelarxRobin


Cápitulo 1: Lua 

Um dia normal na Torre Titã, Ciborgue está jogando videogames com o Mutano, Ravena está lendo, Robin está treinando...

-Ué, cadê a Estelar?-perguntou Mutano.

-Não sei, mas acho que deveríamos procura-la, ela pode estar correndo perigo e...-disse Robin.

De repente o comunicador começa a tocar 

-Estelar, onde você está? Tudo bem?- perguntou Robin.

-Eu estou bem, estou aqui no parque, dá para vocês virem até aqui, por favor?- disse Estelar.

-Claro, TITÃS VAMOS!

Chegando no parque

-Estelar...O que houve?- pergunta Robin.

-Eu achei uma coisa...

-O que?- pergunta Robin.

-Um bebe...

-UM BEBE?- pergunta Robin pasmo.

Todos voltam para a Torre.

-Cara, aonde você encontrou esse bebe?- pergunta Mutano.

-Eu estava andando e de repente ouvi um choro, e fui procurar da onde estava vindo, quando fui ver, vi o bebe...

-Nós não podemos ficar com ele...- diz Ciborgue.

-Mas, não podemos abandona-lo...- disse Estelar.

-Ela tem razão...- disse Ravena.

-Então, o que vamos fazer com ele?- pergunta Mutano.

-O bebe vai ficar na Torre...- disse Robin.

-Quem vai ser a mãe e o pai?-pergunta Mutano.

-A mãe vai ser a Estelar e o pai...O Robin...-disse Ciborgue.

-Eu?- pergunta Robin

-Sim, você e a Estelar fazem um ótimo casal...-disse Ciborgue

Robin e Estelar ficam vermelhos

-Para mim tudo bem...- disse Estelar.

-A primeira coisa que vocês vão precisar são fraudas...- disse Ravena.

-Ela tem razão...-disse Ciborgue tampando o nariz.

-Ok, Estelar vamos sair e comprar fraudas...

-Ok, Robin.

Estelar e Robin saem da Torre

-Robin, por favor, o que são fraudas?

-Bom...Estelar, depois eu explico, vamos primeiro entrar nessa loja...

-Tudo bem...

-Sejam bem-vindos a loja de bebes, aqui nós, temos tudo...Em que posso ajuda-los?- perguntou a lojista.

-Bom...Nós queríamos, fraudas, roupas para menina, um carrinho e um berço...- disse Robin.

-Bom...Que cor vocês vão querer o berço e o carrinho?

-Lilás.-disse Estelar.

-Ok.- falou a lojista.

-E as roupas, que cor vocês vão querer?-perguntou a lojista.

-Estelar você decide...-disse Robin.

-Hum...Essa rosa e essa lilás.-disse Estelar, pegando as roupas.

-Tudo bem. Aqui está, 100 dólares tudo.-falou a lojista.

Robin pega a carteira dele e paga

-Bom...Voltem sempre...Desejo felicidades...- disse a lojista.

-Obrigada.- falou Estelar.

Estelar e Robin saem da loja

-Robin, nós precisamos dar um nome a ela.- disse Estelar.

-Hum...Que nome você mais gosta?-perguntou Robin.

-Hum...Que tal Lua?-perguntou Estelar.

-Ótimo...Lua.- disse Robin.

Cápitulo 2: O casamento 

Chegando na Torre

-Nossa...Vocês demoraram...-disse Mutano.

O bebe começa a chorar

-O que há?-pergunta Robin.

-Não sei, acho que ela está com fome...O que os bebes da Terra comem?- pergunta Estelar.

-Leite, vou pegar.-disse Robin.

Depois de 5 minutos

-Pronto...Aqui está...

Estelar pega a mamadeira e tenta dar para o bebe.

-Não é isso...-disse Robin.

-Já sei, segura ela e vê se ela para de chorar.- disse Estelar.

-Ok.-disse Robin.

Estelar da a Lua a Robin.Ela para de chorar, mas começa de novo.

-Não deu certo...

-É...Tenho outra idéia-disse Estelar pegando a Lua no colo e sentando no sofá.

-Venha, Robin, sente-se do meu lado.-disse Estelar.

Robin senta do lado da Estelar

Estelar começa a cantar:

"Minha pequenina,

Deves dormir

Fecha os olhos

Estou aqui

E nos meus braços

Tu dormirás,

Coisas bonitas

Tu sonharás,

Não te esqueças que eu sempre vou estar

Cuidando do teu sonho,

Dorme em paz,

Cuidando do teu sonho,

Dorme em paz..."(Música da Carinha de Anjo, novela do sbt,hehe)

-Uau, ela dormiu.-disse Mutano.

-Shh, ou vai acordar ela.-disse Estelar.

-Vamos coloca-la no berço, Estelar.-disse Robin.

-Ok.Vamos...-disse Estelar se levantando.

-Onde vamos colocar o berço?- perguntou Robin.

-Pode ser no meu quarto, tudo bem para você?- perguntou Estelar.

-Claro...-disse Robin.

Chegando lá

-É muito difícil de montar?-perguntou Estelar.

-Não... Já acabei... Estelar, eu vou aproveitar esse momento, para lhe dizer uma coisa que já tinha que ter dito há muito tempo, Estelar... eu... eu... TE AMO!-disse Robin.

-Robin, eu também te amo, sempre esperei que você me dissesse isso...-disse Estelar.

Estelar poe a Lua no berço e Robin a beija.

-Estelar você quer se casar comigo?-pergunta Robin.

-Claro Robin...-disse Estelar.

-Amanhã, vou marcar nosso casamento e...-Estelar, poe o dedo na sua boca.

-Robin, podemos nos casar amanhã.-disse Estelar.

-Amanhã?Mas como?-perguntou Robin.

-Você achou que quando finalmente, eu arranjasse uma pessoa para casar, eu ia estar despreparada?-perguntou Estelar, mostrando-lhe o guarda-roupa. Lá, tinha um vestido de noiva e um terno para o noivo.

-O.o Nossa, você pensa em tudo...-disse Robin, abobado.

-Agora experimente, esse terno para ver se fica bom.-disse Estelar.

-Ok.-disse, Robin saindo do quarto dela, em direção ao seu quarto.

Chegando láRobin experimenta o terno.

-Hum...Ficou ótimo.-disse Robin para si mesmo.

Voltando ao quarto da Estelar

-Estelar, ficou ótimo. Mas temos que avisar os outros que vamos nos casar...-disse Robin.

-É, podemos avisa-los amanhã depois do café!-disse Estelar.

-Ótima idéia. Que horas vamos nos casar?-perguntou Robin.

-No pôr-do-sol, eu acho romântico.-disse Estelar.

-Ok.-disse Robin.

No dia seguinte

-Olá amigos, hoje não é um dia glorioso?-pergunta Estelar.

-Claro-falou Robin.

-O que vamos comer hoje?

-TOFU!

-QUE TOFU NADA, VAMOS COMER CARNE!-disse Ciborgue.

-Amigos, parem de brigar, porque vocês não comem os dois?-perguntou Estelar.

-Ótima idéia, Estelar...-disse Ciborgue e Mutano.

Depois do café da manhã

-Amigos, eu tenho uma coisa para lhes contar-Robin pega a mão da Estelar- Eu e a Estelar vamos nos casar hoje.

-ALELUIAAAAAAAAAA!Já estava na hora de admitir os sentimentos um para o outro, né?-disse Mutano.

Robin e Estelar ficam vermelhos

-Que horas vai ser?-pergunta Ravena.

-Ao pôr-do-sol.-disse Estelar.

Chegando o pôr-do-sol 

-Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar em feliz matrimônio o casamento de Kori Anders(Estelar) e Richard Wayne(Robin).

Richard, você aceita Kori, como sua legítima esposa, para amar, honrar, até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito.

Kori, você aceita Richard como seu marido, para amar, honrar, até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito.

-Pelo poder em mim concedido eu os declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva.

Robin beija a Estelar 

Na festaTodos estão presentes: Abelha, Aqualad, Mas y Menos, Speedy, Ravena, Ciborgue, Mutano e Galfore.

-Galfore, você veio...-disse Estelar feliz.

-Claro, eu não podia faltar ao casamento da minha Munglosk, e a propósito, da última vez que vocês estiveram em Tamaran (episódio O PROMETIDO) eu sempre soube que vocês se amavam, eu podia ver isso.-disse Galfore.

Estelar e Robin ficam a tocar uma música lenta

-Me concede essa dança?- perguntou Robin dando a mão para a Estelar.

-Claro.-Estelar pega a mão do Robin. Os dois começam a dançar juntinhos.

-Ah, Estelar, meu amor...- diz Robin beijando-a.

Todos: Uhuuuu...

Três horas depois

-Robin, eu estou cansada, vamos embora?-perguntou Estelar.

-Claro, meu amor...Bom...Gente nós já vamos embora.-disse Robin.

-Mas, já, a festa ainda nem começou...-disse Mutano.

-É que a Estelar está cansada e agora temos um bebe para criar.-disse Robin.

-Ok.- disse Mutano.

Estelar, Robin e Lua, saem da festa e vão para a casa nova.

Cápitulo 3: A casa nova 

Estelar está com os olhos fechados

-Pronto, pode abrir-disse Robin.

-Uau, é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida...-disse Estelar.

-Não é não. Sabe o que é mais linda?Você...-Robin pega Estelar nos braços e a leva para dentro.

-Esse será nosso novo lar, vamos ser uma família, nós três.-disse Robin, olhando para Lua que está no carrinho.

-Vamos dormir?-pergunta Estelar.

-Claro...-Robin e Estelar vão para o quarto, levando a Lua e o seu berço.

Os dois trocam de roupa e vão dormir

-Boa-noite, Estelar.Beijo

-Boa-noite, Robin. Beijo

Lua começa a chorarEstelar levanta e vai ver o que ela quer

-O que foi, minha querida Munglosk? Está com fome?- pergunta Estelar.

Estelar pega a mamadeira e dá para ela, mas não é isso

-Quer dar uma voltinha pela casa?-pergunta Estelar.

Estelar pega a Lua e começa a andar com ela e a cantar. Ela fica com a Lua, até ela dormir (5:00 da manhã)Estelar poe a Lua no berço e vai se deitar

-Conseguiu fazer ela dormir?-perguntou Robin.

-Você está acordado?-perguntou Estelar.

-Sim, eu não consegui dormir a noite inteira-disse Robin.

-Vamos tentar dormir, Robin?-perguntou Estelar.

-Claro...-disse Robin abraçando-a.

Os dois dormem

6:00 da manhã-a campainha começa a tocar.

Estelar ia se levantar, quando...

-Pode ficar deitada, eu atendo-disse Robin.

-Obrigada Robin.-disse Estelar.

Robin vai até a porta e a abre

-Oi, cara...Nossa que cara péssima...O que aconteceu?-perguntou Mutano.

-É que a Lua ficou chorando a noite inteira e eu e a Estelar, não conseguimos dormir.-disse Robin.

-Falando nela, cadê ela?-perguntou Ravena.

-Está dormindo...

De repente um barulho

POWWWWWWW

-Que barulho foi esse?-perguntou Ciborgue.

-Parece que veio do quarto de vocês.-disse Ravena.

-Ah, a Estelar.TITÃS VAMOS!-disse Robin.

Todos correm para o quarto, Robin abre a porta do quarto.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Mutano?

-Ela só caiu da cama...Vou coloca-la de volta.- disse Robin, pegando a Estelar e a colocando de volta na cama, cobrindo-a com um cobertor.

-Pronto...-disse Robin, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

-O.o Nossa, vocês precisam mesmo dormir.-disse Ciborgue.

-Então, porque vocês vieram até aqui?-perguntou Robin.

-Porque nós queríamos convida-los para um picnic, hoje...Vocês querem ir?-perguntou Ciborgue.

-Quer horas vai ser?-perguntou Robin.

-14:00-respondeu Mutano.

-Tudo bem, estaremos lá.-disse Robin.

-Agora, tratem de dormir, vocês estão péssimos!-disse Ravena.

-Tah...-disse Robin.

Os outros Titãs saem da casa

Robin volta para o quarto

Robin e Estelar dormem até às 10:00Robin acorda

"Estelar? Ela ainda está dormindo... Vou me arrumar, depois eu a acordo"ele pensou.

Depois do Robin se arrumar(10:10)

-Estelar...Hora de levantar-disse Robin, depois ele dá um beijo nela.

-Ah, Robin,por favor, que horas são?-perguntou Estelar, abrindo os olhos.

-É 10:10, docinho...-disse Robin.

-Obrigada.-disse Estelar se levantando.

-Ah, os outros Titãs estiveram aqui de manhã, eles nos convidaram para um picnic às 14:00, eu disse que iríamos.-disse Robin.

-Glorioso...Vou me arrumar.-disse Estelar indo em direção ao banheiro.

Depois de 1 hora

-O.o Estelar, tudo bem aí dentro?-perguntou Robin.

-Tudo, é que eu demoro um pouco para tomar banho...-disse Estelar.

-Hum...

Depois de 10 minutos

-Estou pronta...-disse Estelar saindo do banheiro.

Ela não estava usando o seu top, mas sim, um vestido lilás que ia até o joelho e um sapato de salto alto lilás.

-Uau, Estelar, você está linda...-disse Robin olhando para ela.

-Obrigada...-disse Estelar vermelha.

-Vamos?-perguntou Robin.

-Pera aí, preciso arrumar a Lua.-disse Estelar.

-Ok-disse Robin.

Depois de 5 minutos

-Pronto! Olha como ela está bonitinha...-disse Estelar, colocando a Lua no carrinho.

-É mesmo...Vamos?-perguntou Robin.

Estelar, Robin e Lua, saem de sua casa, e vão para a Torre Titã

Cápitulo 4: O exterminador 

Chegando lá

-Olá amigos...-disse Estelar.

-Oi-todos falam.

-Porque vocês vieram tão cedo?-perguntou Ciborgue.

-Porque, nós queríamos treinar um pouco.-disse Robin.

-Ah, vocês podem cuidar dela em quanto isso?-perguntou Estelar.

-Claro...-disse Ravena.

Uma hora depois(12:30)

-Espero que a Lua não tenha dado trabalho...-disse Estelar pegando a Lua.

-Não, magina, ela foi um anjinho-disse Ravena.

-Então...O que vamos fazer até a hora do picnic?-perguntou Mutano.

-Já sei, amigos! Vamos dar um passeio pelo parque!- disse Estelar.

-Ótima idéia, docinho.-disse Robin.

Todos os Titãs saem da Torre e vão para o parque.

De repente um gatinho pula na Estelar e ela cai no chão

-Haha, para com isso, faz cócegas -disse Estelar.

-Estelar tudo bem?-perguntou Robin, dando a mão à ela.

-Tudo, é um filhote de gatinho, podemos ficar com ele?-perguntou Estelar, se levantando.

-Ah, não sei...-disse Robin.

-Por favor.-disse Estelar, seus olhos começam a brilhar.

-Tah bom...O filhotinho pode ficar.-disse Robin.

-Ebaaaa.- disse Estelar pulando.

-Que nome você vai dar a ele?-perguntou Mutano.

-Na verdade, é ela, vou chamar ela de Amethyst. O que vocês acham?-disse Estelar.

-Ótimo nome-disse Robin.

-Ah...Vamos fazer o picnic mais cedo?-perguntou Mutano.

-Tudo bem-disseram todos.

Todos vão em direção ao lugar de picnics

-Aqui ta bom...-disse Ciborgue.

-É...-disse Ravena.

Todos tiram a comida das cestas e colocam o pano na grama.

-Estelar, o que você trouxe?-perguntou Ravena.

-O meu plusquique feito em casa, é uma delícia. Quer experimentar?-perguntou Estelar, tirando da cesta uma coisa verde.

-Não, obrigada.-disse Ravena.

-Quem quer jogar futebol?-perguntou Mutano.

-Eu-disseram todos, menos a Ravena.

-Vou ser a juíza e vou olhar a Lua-disse Ravena.

-Obrigada, Ravena-disse Estelar.

-A Estelar vai no meu time-disse Robin.

-Claro, só podia ser.-disse Mutano.

-Bom...Então vai ser ROBINxESTELAR contra MUTANOxEU?-perguntou Ciborgue.

-Sim.-disse Robin.

A Ravena apita e o jogo começa

Robin passa a bola para a Estelar e eles marcam um ponto

-Uhuuuuu!-disse Robin apertando a mão da Estelar.

De repente uma explosão e o jogo para

-Mas o que...-Robin foi interrompido pelo Slade (inimigo mortal do Robin).

-Olá, Robin, surpreso em me ver?

-SLADE! SAIA DAQUI AGORA!-gritou Robin.

-Ora, mas o que é isso? Eu só vim prestar minhas homenagens ao mais novo casal do ano...-Slade vê o bebe- Ora, ora, ora, mais o que é isto?-Slade chega perto do bebe.

-Deixa a Lua em paz-disse Estelar, na frente do carrinho, com as mãos ficando verdes.

-Lua é? Que nome bonito...É sua filha Robin?-perguntou Slade.

-É, agora deixe-nos em paz! Porque você veio, Slade?-perguntou Robin.

-Eu só queria apresentar-lhes o meu novo sócio, ele é um exterminador de tamaranianos.-disse Slade mostrando o seu sócio.

Todos olham para a Estelar

-Sinto cheiro de 2 tamaranianos.-disse o exterminador.

-Dois?-perguntaram todos, assustados.

-Parece que vem do bebe e daquela moça ali. Se preparem, vou extermina-los!-disse o exterminador.

-Estelar, fique atrás de mim-disse Robin pegando na mão da Estelar.

-Haha, não vai adiantar nada-disse o exterminador, pegando um aparelho e apertando o botão, e enviando um raio vermelho em direção a Estelar e a Lua.

Estelar vira de costas para o raio e protege a Lua em seus braços. O raio a atinge e ela cai.

-ESTELAR!- gritou Robin, correndo até ela.

-Ciborgue, precisamos leva-la ao quarto médico na Torre, o pulso dela está fraco.-disse Robin pegando no pulso dela.

-Tah-disse Ciborgue.

-Ravena, por favor, leve-nos até a Torre-disse Robin.

-Tudo bem.- disse Ravena, colocando um círculo escuro em volta de todos.

Chegando na TorreNo quarto médico

-Ciborgue ela vai ficar bem?-perguntou Robin.

-Bom...Eu ainda não tenho certeza...-disse Ciborgue.

-Vou tentar falar com ela-disse Ravena.-AZARAH METRION ZINTHOS!

Ravena entra na mente da Estelar

-Estelar, sou eu.-disse Ravena.

-Ravena! É você?- disse Estelar.

-Sim.Venha você precisa sair daqui, se não você pode morrer.- disse Ravena.

-Estou com medo...Eu preciso do Robin...-disse Estelar chorando.

Ravena sai da mente da Estelar

-Ravena, o que foi?Como ela está?- perguntou Robin.

-Ela está com medo...Ela precisa de você, Robin...-disse Ravena.

-Mas como eu vou entrar na mente dela?-perguntou Robin.

-Eu te levo-disse Ravena.-AZARAH METRION ZINTHOS!

Robin e Ravena entram na mente da Estelar

-Estelar?-perguntou Robin.

-Robin?-perguntou Estelar.

-Sou eu- ele a abraça- Estelar, você precisa sair daqui, se não você vai morrer.-disse Robin.

-Eu estou com medo-disse Estelar chorando.

-Não há do que ter medo eu estou aqui com você.-disse Robin beijando-a.

-Vamos?-perguntou Robin.

-Sim-disse Estelar.

Ravena e Robin saem da mente da Estelar

-Deu certo?-perguntou Ciborgue.

-Não sei, vamos ver-disse Robin olhando para a Estelar.

Estelar acorda

-Robin?- Estelar abre os olhos devagarzinho.

-Estelar... Nunca mais deixarei nada te machucar, nem a você nem a Lua. Eu te protegerei, meu docinho.

-Robin, você me protege, mas posso te proteger também?-pergunta Estelar.

-Claro-disse Robin beijando-a.


End file.
